El destino es inevitable
by KarlaPC
Summary: Un gran terremoto la lamentable perdida de seres queridos, una niña salvada y con un nuevo futuro a lado de sus padres, hermanas y hermano pero nacerá un gran amor entre el único hijo varón y su nueva hermana que pasara cuando ya no puedan ocultar lo que sienten y quieran demostrarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

 **Es mi primera historia que voy a escribir, los personajes cambian un poco su personalidad y la historia es completamente diferente a la verdadera pero habrá cosas que permanecerán espero que les guste me alegraría saber sus opiniones y recomendaciones :) …**

* * *

Un gran terremoto ocurrió en Nerima destruyendo todo a su alrededor, las personas iban corriendo por todos lados tratando de ayudar y otros atrapados en sus casas con miedo a salir o simplemente no podían, carros de bomberos y policías comenzaron acercarse sacando a las personas que habitaban a los alrededores. Una casa humilde donde habitaban tres personas estaba derrumbándose, los bomberos al momento de entrar buscaron a las personas encontrando a un hombre tirado en el piso le había caído un gran anaquel encima pero por desgracia al momento de sacarlo vieron que estaba muerto, dieron paso al segundo piso, con cuidado comenzaron a subir entraron a uno de los cuartos donde una gran parte del techo había caído, al remover los escombros vieron a una señora encima de una cuna no había aguantado el peso en su espalda por ende murió pero al levantarla vieron a una bebe hermosa a pesar de toda la suciedad la movieron para ver si estaba viva, con piel blanca como porcelana y cabello negro con destellos azules a pesar que había inhalado tanta tierra y polvo por el techo seguía respirando, le calcularon unos 6 meses la sacaron enseguida le dieron los primeros auxilios y la bebe comenzo a llorar así salvándose.

-Es un milagro- dijo uno de los bomberos

-Si pero también todo es gracias a su madre que la protegió- dijo otro cargándola y tratando de limpiarla

2 años después...

Era un día de un sol en todo su esplendor, una niña con ojos color miel y un destello especial en ellos, cabello negro-azulado se encontraba en un orfanato hace 6 meses había perdido a su familia y en este momento va a conocer a sus nuevos padres.

-Ella es la niña de edad mas pequeña que tenemos- dijo la encargada de los niños del orfanato

-Es hermosa, amor podemos llevarla a casa?- dijo la señora Nodoka que estaba tan ilusionada con tener otra hija ya que ella por problemas de salud no podía tener mas

-Amor estas segura que podrás con tantos niños? Además no se si a nuestros hijos les agrade la idea de tener otra hermanita?- dijo el señor del turbante blanco Genma Saotome

-Pero no la ves es hermosa les encantara ya lo veras y por mi no te preocupes sabes que me encantan los niños y que por mi fuera me embarazaría otra ves pero sabes que no puedo- sintiendo tristeza por esto ultimo

-Esta bien, pero con la condición de que tu lo convenzas a Ranma- dijo el señor ya sudando frio de solo imaginar como se pondrá su único hijo varón

-Déjamelo todo a mi- dijo guiñándole el ojo y sosteniendo a la pequeña quien sonreía feliz de ir a su nueva casa- Bienvenida a la familia Saotome, Akane.

Luego en casa de los Saotome, vemos a dos niñas de piel blanca, ojos cafés y cabello castaño, una lo tenia corto su nombre es Nabiki con una mirada enigmática ya a su corta edad de 5 años sabia el valor del dinero aunque le faltaba mucho por aprender, la segunda de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura con una mirada gentil y una sonrisa que notaba su dulzura tenia 8 años, las dos inquietas esperando la noticia que tenia sus padres para ellas.

-Que crees que sera?- pregunto una de las castañas

-Mmm andaban muy raros quizás y papa hizo otra ves de las suyas- dijo la mayor respirando hondo

-Ranma porque no te acercas?- mirando a su hermano menor que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala

-No quiero- dijo Ranma de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido con un carácter un poco duro pero juguetón que muy pocos sabían que era un niño muy dulce aunque no siempre lo mostraba, el solo quería irse a entrenar para ser tan fuerte como su papa- ya me quiero ir- era un niño pequeño de 3 años era el orgullo de su padre y madre tenia unos ojos azules brillantes con el cabello negro azabache amarrado en una trenza al igual que sus hermanas era de piel blanca

-Estamos en casa- fue el grito que dieron sus padres

-Hijos les tengo una noticia muy importante, como sabrán yo ya no les puedo dar un hermanito asi que tome la decisión de...

-Rápido mama quiero ir a entrenar- dijo el niño mirando hacia un lado

-Si Ranma como decia he tomado la decisión de adoptar una hermanita para ustedes-sonriendo, entrando Genma y trayendo en brazos a la pequeña Akane

Kasumi decidió acercarse con la sorpresa en todo su rostro al igual que sus hermanos, Akane la vio y le sonrió tímidamente

-Es muy linda mama- devolviendo la sonrisa a la pequeña

-Te la regalaron?- dijo Nabiki que tenia una mirada gentil hacia la pequeña

-No hija, la encontramos en un lugar donde están los niños que ya no tienen padres- dijo un poco nostálgica Nodoka- quisiera que la traten con mucho cariño todo el que ella necesita desde ahora serán sus hermanas

-Si mama- dijeron con entusiasmo cargando a la pequeña de dos años

-Ranma no te vas acercar- pregunto la madre a su hijo menor

Ranma llevándose por la curiosidad se acerco a verla

-Solo es una niña fea-dijo virando la cara y frunciendo el ceño- no se que tiene de bueno-

Ranma no digas esas cosas- dijo la madre enojada por los comentarios de su hijo

-Hola- fue todo lo que dijo la niña cogiéndolo con su manita lo vio con sus enormes ojos miel y le dio una dulce sonrisa

Ranma quedo como hipnotizado- _es una niña realmente hermosa_ \- pensó

-Bienvenida a casa Akane- devolviendo la sonrisa

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los** **personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi invención.**

 **Hola a todos :) gracias por los review de verdad me sorprendio a pesar que son poquitos me hacen feliz,** **claro que la voy a seguir lo que si no sabría decirles cada cuanto publicare pero eso si no demorare lo prometo, bueno les dejo el siguiente capitulo todavía no tengo claro como se ira desarrollando la historia todo depende de mi loca cabezota jeje besos espero que les guste y no olviden que me encantaría saber sus opiniones y recomendaciones :D.**

En un parque cerca de un gran lago se encontraban cuatro niños jugando y sus padres disfrutando viéndolos jugar y del tiempo de descanso, ya había pasado un mes desde que Akane esta viviendo con los Saotome, ahora esta feliz corriendo junto a sus hermanas.

Auch!- dijo Akane al momento de tropezar con lo que parecía un pie-

Eres muy tonta deberías de darte cuenta por donde corres- era una niña un poco mas alta que Akane de cabello largo morado y ojos cafés claros con una mirada despectiva-

Tu me pusiste el pie eres mala- decia la pequeña con su rodilla rasguñada y con las lagrimas apunto de salir

Eso es mentira no es mi culpa que aun no sepas correr bien- riéndose de la niña

Que paso Akane?- pregunto una de sus hermanas

Esa niña me puso el pie para que tropezara- comenzando ya a llorar

A parte de fea eres chismosa- viéndola mal la pelimorada

Que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto el niño de ojos azules como el mar

Ranma esa niña hizo caer ha Akane- dijo Kasumi viendo preocupada el raspón de su hermanita

Ranma se iba acercar Akane para ver como estaba y de sorpresa la otra niña lo cogió del brazo

Hola me llamo Shampoo quieres jugar conmigo? Prometo no ser tan tonta como esa niña- dijo Shampoo con una voz melosa y muy dulce al pelinegro

Se que es tonta no hace falta que me lo digas- viéndola y sonriendo de lado- pero no quiero jugar con una niña como tu

Tu te lo pierdes-salio corriendo la niña agitando su largo cabello donde estaba una señora bastante mayor

Porque eres tan torpe para tropezar Akane?- le pregunto Ranma burlándose

No fue mi culpa- limpiándose los ojos y haciendo puchero

Claro que si debes de estar pendiente y no ser tan llorona- Akane iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo cuando- ven sube- estaba agachado de espaldas hacia ella

No, eres un grosero- bajando su cabeza y llorando

No seas necia sube con ese raspón te va a doler el caminar- dijo sonriendo a lo que Akane se animo a subir a su espalda y con sus pequeñas manos cruzadas en el cuello del niño

Gracias Ranma-dijo feliz la niña de ojos miel-

Se acercaron a sus padres para poder regresar todos a casa

En casa de los Saotome...

Todos reunidos en la mesa comiendo sus alimentos llega el momento de descansar

Akane podrías ir a tu cuarto tengo que hablar con tus hermanos ya mismo voy a darte tu beso de las buenas noches-dijo Nodoka con una dulzura que caracteriza a una madre

Claro mama- dijo sonriendo la pequeña- Buenas noches- inclinándose un poco en señal de despedida

Que pasa mama de que quieres hablar?-pregunto la mayor de los hermanos

Queria agradecerles por tratar tan bien a la pequeña Akane, solo tengo una cosa que pedirles- dijo seria Nodoka y con un poco de melancolía- quiero que la traten de tal manera que ella no recuerde que vino de un orfanato quisiera que ella solo recordara los momentos vividos con nosotros y que en verdad piense que solo nosotros hemos sido su familia

Mama no quieres que le digamos que es adoptada cuando vaya creciendo?- pregunto Nabiki con curiosidad

No, prefiero que piense que nosotros somos sus padres desde nacimiento al igual que ustedes sus hermanos como ella es muy pequeña puede que no recuerde a medida que pase el tiempo tengo fe que eso pueda pasar- dijo Nodoka

No me gusta mentir- dijo el niño de la trenza- ademas es tonta tarde o temprano lo sabrá- frunciendo el ceño

Ranma podrías dejar de llamar a tu hermana tonta?-dijo la madre respirando hondo- No les pido que mientan solo que no digan nada de la adopción quiero que sienta que es completamente de esta familia y si tendremos que decirle sera cuando sea el momento indicado

Esta bien madre vamos hacer lo posible- dijeron las hermanas

Mientras Ranma quedo pensando en que seria mejor para su linda hermana, el sentía que debía decir la verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí la tercera parte, me ha gustado escribir de ellos cuando están pequeños así que van haber algunos capítulos así de ellos no quiero que crezcan tan rápido :¨(, las actualizaciones han sido un poco seguidas porque a penas se me ocurre algo lo escribo :) espero les guste y poco a poco van a aparecer personajes, también no sabia si las conversaciones son para niños de 3 años al menos mi sobrino habla bastante y tiene esa edad jeje no se como lo tomaran ustedes saben que estoy gustosa de saber sus comentarios y opiniones, y disculpen de antemano por alguna falta ortográfica o de redacción es mi primera historia discúlpenme ;)...**

* * *

Ranma tu amigo Rioga vino a verte!-grito la señora de la casa para que el niño escuche

Ya voy!-dijo un niño que practicaba con su padre en el dojo-papa podemos continuar mas tarde?

Claro hijo pero que sea después de la comida- dijo el señor del turbante con los brazos cruzados

Uff papa tu no cambias por eso estas panzòn- señalándolo

niño malcriado respeta a tu pobre padre que come porque pierde fuerzas-pegandole en la cabeza

Auch, si lo que digas viejo-dijo enojado el niño de la trenza

RANMAAA HE VENIDO A GANARTE!- salio gritando de la nada un niño con una pañoleta amarilla con un colmillo cabello castaño y ojos color verde oliva de la edad del pelinegro

Hola Rioga que tal el viaje?-saltando en la cabeza de Rioga- o te volviste a perder?

Si me perdí y mis padre tardaron días en encontrarme- dijo el niño de la pañoleta sonrojándose recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar y bajando la cabeza- pero a eso no he venido vine a pelear contigo y esta ves si ganare

No quieres quedarte a comer? mama esta apunto de terminarla-dijo Ranma como si nada restandole importancia a lo dicho por el otro

Si claro me encantaría-dijo sonriendo el pelicastaño- Ehii vine a pelear no a comer-frunciendo el ceño

Ya olvídalo, luego hacemos lo que quieras-alzando sus brazos atras de la cabeza

Ranma dice mama que la comida ya esta que vengas-entrando al dojo un niña de cabello corto con un vestido amarillo con un patito- dice que te apures

Ya vamos niña fea- sacandole la lengua- Rioga ven vamos a comer-dijo ya caminando-Rioga?-girando a verlo

Hoo o o la - dijo tartamudeando el niño a la linda Akane

Hola me llamo Akane eres amigo de mi hermano?-le pregunto dando su hermosa sonrisa al niño

Si i i soy Ri i io ga ...-dijo sonrojándose el ojioliva-espera hermana? pero si tu..-fue callado por una diminuta mano

Calla Rioga luego te explico-dijo Ranma al oído

Y vas a venir a comer Rioga?-pregunto Akane con sus ojos miel expectante

Claro Akane si tu me invitas no podría decir q no-dijo rioga tocando sus manos nervioso

Uhm bueno que esperan vamos-dijo Ranma cruzando por el medio de los dos y empujando a Rioga

Espero que les guste chicos-dijo sonriendo Nodoka

Esta delicioso Nodoka podría comer 5 platos mas-dijo Genma comiendo tan rápido que apenas se le veían las manos

Genma come bien al frente de los niños-pegandole con el cucharon con el que estaba sirviendo

Esta bien disculpa amor-sobándose la cabeza

Todos ya terminando de comer Akane estaba aburrida

Mama podría ver una película? es que estoy muy aburrida y Ranma no quiere jugar conmigo-dijo Akane con voz de reproche

Porque tu solo juegas con las muñecas y juegos de niñas-dijo Ranma-Ademas quien quisiera jugar con una niña boba como tu

Si quieres digo no se pero solo si quieres podría yo jjugar contigo Akane-dijo Rioga nervioso

De verdad Rioga-dijo Akane con sus ojos iluminándose- me haría muy feliz

Rioga nosotros íbamos a pelear recuerdas que te dije que después de comer-dijo Ranma sabiendo que así lo iba a convencer

No importa Ranma sera otro dia-restandole importancia

Entonces vamos a jugar-dijo feliz Akane cogiéndolo de la mano corriendo hacia su cuarto jalando a un sonrojado Rioga desapareciendo en menos de un minuto

 _Esto no me esta cayendo muy bien-_ pensando Ranma- _mejor iré a vigilar_

En el cuarto de Akane...

Bueno Rioga este es mi cuarto este es mi peluche P-chan (un cerdito negro), esta mi muñeca Aome, estos mis juguetes de cocina y este..- y asi Akane describiendo todos sus juguetes para el niño

 _Es muy linda no parece hermana de Ranma, es cierto el tiene que explicarme eso lo conozco hace mucho y se que el era el mas pequeño de sus hermanas_ -dijo Rioga confundido

Me estas escuchando Rioga- el niño ni cuenta se había dado que Akane había acercado su rostro hacia el de el para ver que le pasaba, ruborizándose al instante

Eeesttee yo oo...-apareciendo de la nada Ranma por la ventana empujando a Akane

No deberías de acercarte tanto a mi hermana,Rioga-dijo serio Ranma- te podría pasar la estupidez- moviendo su cabeza en señal de afirmación

Ranma no me trates asi- dijo Akane inflamando sus cachetes- que malo eres solo estaba enseñándole a Rioga mis juguetes

Y a el créeme no le interesa-dijo Ranma-ven Rioga vamonos de aquí todo esto rosa ya marea-dijo al atontado niño que veía a la niña jalándolo del cuello de su camisa amarilla hasta la salida

En el dojo...

Así que tu mama quiso otra hija y adoptaron a Akane-comprendiendo todo

Así es y mi mama no quiere que Akane recuerde eso y que a medida que pasa el tiempo olvide- dijo Ranma no muy seguro

Entiendo-bajando la cabeza- sabes es muy linda tu nueva hermana-dijo sonrojado Rioga

Como crees es la niña mas fea que he conocido- virando su cabeza con el ceño fruncido

Va a ir al jardín con nosotros? O esta muy pequeña?- pregunto Rioga

No, es solo un año menor y por meses ademas es muy inteligente la profesora la acepto en nuestro curso asi que mañana comienza-dijo orgulloso el pelinegro

Que bien así podre pasar mas tiempo con ella- dijo soñador Rioga

 _Si claro y yo estaré vigilandote_ \- pensando Ranma viéndolo mal a su amigo

 **Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

Niños corriendo llegando a lo que parecía una escuela pequeña donde niños desde los mas pequeños entraban apurados

Mama estoy bien, no estoy nerviosa- le decía Akane a su mama que trataba de "tranquilizarla"

Ya Akane no llores yo vendré a verlos a la salida- decía la mama nerviosa sobando su corto cabello

Mama no estoy llorando ya quiero entrar- dijo Akane confundida

Mama no seas exagerada déjala ya entrar- dijo Ranma ya inquieto de ver a su madre haciendo una escena

Bueno esta bien Ranma dale la mano a tu hermana para q no se pierda- Ranma se iba a negar diciendo que estaban frente la entrada-se buen hermano y ayuda a tu hermana en su primer día- dijo poniendo su mano junto a la de Akane- Ahora si me voy tranquila pórtense bien- dandoles un beso a cada uno y caminando a la salida

Vamos Ranma quiero ver que no mas aprenden aquí-dijo emocionada la pequeña viendo todo a su alrededor que agarro mas fuerte la mano de Ranma llevandolo adentro

Si claro Akane-dijo nervioso el niño sintiendo una extraña calidez en su mano

Ya estando adentro- Akane yo...- Ranma quería decirle que el la ayudaría en todo pero alguien lo interrumpió

Ranchan porque tienes de la mano a esa niña- era una niña un poco alta a pesar de su edad cabello castaño largo y ojos del mismo color- que esperas niña suéltalo!

Pero porque lo haría? yo no le veo nada de malo-dijo con cara inocente Akane

Porque el es mi novio y nos vamos a casar no quiero que ninguna niña como tu se le acerque-dijo mirandola mal

Ukyo ya te he dicho que yo no soy tu novio somos amigos y ella es mi hermana Akane-dijo medio sonrojado el niño acordandose que todavia tenia de la mano a su hermana

Tu hermana? Desde cuando?-dijo con curiosidad la pelicastaña- Disculpame no lo sabia seremos muy buenas amigas- sonriendo

Desde siempre Ukyo y no preguntes mas vamos Akane con la profesora para que te presente-jalando a su hermana al frente

Bueno niños hoy tenemos a dos nuevas estudiantes con nosotros ella es Akane Saotome hermana de Ranma es mas pequeña que ustedes pero con todas las ganas de aprender por favor tratenla bien y ayudenla que lo va a necesitar-viendo a todos sus alumnos una profesora un poco joven alta con cabello negro y ojos verdes- y ella es- viendo a la otra niña a su lado- Shampoo recien entra porque vino de China con su abuela pero sabe mucho igual necesita ayuda espero y sean amigos-sonriendo

Las dos niñas se vieron reconociendoce al instante

Tu!-dijo señalando-eres la niña que me hizo caer

Vaya te acordaste de mi no eres tan tonta como pensaba-en forma burlona shampoo

Bueno niñas ya tendran tiempo de conocerse vayan a sentarse- dijo la profesora

 _Aish! esa niña me cae tan mal se cree la muy inocente_ \- pensaba una Shampoo que iba a su asiento

Hola Akane que bueno que te sientas a lado mio-dijo un sonriente Rioga

Sii- dijo contenta Akane del otro lado de ella estaba sentado Ranma viendo la escena con muy malos ojos

Akane presta atención o te van a regañar-decia serio Ranma

Si hermano esta bien- dijo dando su linda sonrisa que aun Ranma no entendía que tenia de bonita

Suena el timbre del receso..

Bueno niños pueden salir a jugar pero con cuidado-decia la profesora con una pequeña sonrisa a sus alumnos

si profesora-salieron todos corriendo a la salida

Oye Ranma porque Akane es tu hermana si nunca la he conocido solo a Nabiki y Kasumi que estudian en cursos mayores

Uuf es una historia un poco larga lo que pasa es..- y así Ranma le conto todo a su amiga Ukyo

Oh entiendo seré su amiga ademas en un futuro seremos cuñadas tengo que llevarme bien con ella verdad Ranma?-dijo sonrojada sin verlo pero ya Ranma estaba por los columpios que vio algo que no le agrado nada

Si Rioga es muy bonita esta escuela estoy feliz de estar aquí-viendo el cielo pensando

Rioga solo la estaba viendo conversaban de su primer día de clases cuandoo...

Oye Rioga sabes ya mi papa me enseño a saltar alto tu puedes?- saltando en la cabeza del niño apareció

Claro que puedo ya vas a ver pero primero vas tu- dijo enojado el pelicastaño de que lo hayan interrumpido en su conversación con la pequeña Akane

Ranma cogió impulso saltando a la perfección hacia el muro mas alto de la escuela

Si ves ahora es tu turno-dijo Ranma con altivez

El pobre Rioga lo intento pero no le fue tan bien salto hasta la mitad y se raspo sus rodillas al caer

Si ves yo soy el mejor- riéndose en forma escandalosa el pelinegro

Rioga que te paso? Te duele?- dijo preocupada Akane- Ranma No Baka! eres malo no te burles-grito Akane sacando un mazo de quien sabe donde del tamaño de ella pegandole al pequeño Ranma quedando noqueado en el acto

Ven Rioga vamos a curarte la profesora debe de tener curitas-dijo la sonriente Akane ayudando a su amigo a pararse

En enfermería...

Gracias Akane por tu ayuda-decía un avergonzado Rioga

No hay problema para eso estamos los amigos-dijo Akane y por sorpresa dándole un beso corto en la mejilla

Akane ven aquí en este instante!- era el pequeño Ranma que había ido a la enfermería para que le pongan una curita en la cabeza por el golpe cortesía de su querida hermana

Si Ranma ahí voy, chao Rioga que te mejores- salio con su hermano despidiéndose de Rioga sacudiendo su manito

Que te pasa Ranma te hice algo pareces molesto-decía una curiosa Akane

No Akane solo que creo que tu quieres mas a Rioga que a mi- dijo un sonrojado Ranma con la cabeza agachada

No Ranma como crees eso a ti te quiero mas ademas no le digas a Rioga pero para mi tu eres el mejor- con sus ojos miel iluminados como nunca y dándole una sonrisa que congelo a Ranma- pero siempre te voy a querer mas porque eres mi hermano y eso no va a cambiar-dijo muy segura la pequeña

Y ranma al escuchar esto ultimo no sabia porque pero comenzó a sentirse mal prefirió olvidar ese sentimiento, lo importante es que lo quería

Yo también te quiero Akane mas de lo que te imaginas vamos a jugar que ya mismo se acaba el receso-dijo el pelinegro cogiendo de la mano a Akane y saliendo corriendo junto a ella

 **Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia trato de actualizar seguido para que no se olviden de ella y la sigan leyendo así tenga que tener a mi hijo en un brazo y con el otro escribiendo la seguiré jaja bueno besos y disfruten el nuevo capitulo falta poco para q nuestros personajes crezcan así que disfrútenlos pequeños un poco mas**

* * *

Otro día de clases..

Si Ranko vamos a jugar en la resbaladera-decía una entusiasmada Akane

Vamos Akane antes de que nos ganen- era una niña hermosa pelirroja con ojos azul como el cielo de piel blanca que andaba con dos trenzas largas, era la primera y mejor amiga de Akane

Las dos entusiasmadas iban corriendo hacia las resbaladeras

En otro lado...

Hola Ranma-sonriendo le muy cerca- Quieres un poco de mi comida mi abuelita me la preparo y esta sabrosa-decía una pelimorada

No gracias Shampoo, tengo la mía propia-decía el pelinegro viendo hacia la resbaladera

Sal de aquí niñita, Ranchan va a comer mi comida y conmigo- decía enojada Ukyo

Quien te crees para hablarme así-enojada Shampoo

Yo te digo todo lo que quiera porque soy la futura esposa de Ranma-mirándola con decisión

Tu su esposa? jajaja-riéndose-eso no va a ser posible porque se casara conmigo

QUEEE-grito la pelicastaña-Ahora veras quien soy yo-sacando una espátula gigante de su espalda

Veo que sabes pelear- decía Shampoo sacando escondidos dos chúi- Yo también soy una artista marcial

 _Vaya no sabia que aquí habían artistas marciales mujeres_ -pensando el pelinegro

MIREEN PELEAA!-grito uno de los niños que vio a las dos niñas sacar sus armas

Todos acercándose alrededor haciendo un circulo

Cuando no tu haciendo escándalos Ranma- decía un divertido Rioga

Cállate que esto no es mi culpa-cruzándose de brazos

Que pasa aqui hermano?- era la pequeña Akane

Nada Akane mejor aléjate te pueden hacer daño-decia un poco serio

Están peleando porque quieren ser novias de Ranma-decía con picardia el ojioliva

No, mentira Akane no le creas- se ponia nervioso Ranma

Que es un novio?-pregunto la pelirroja que acompañaba a Akane

Es una persona que te quiere mucho y estará contigo para toda la vida-decía afirmando Rioga-bueno eso es lo que me dice mi mama

Entonces Ranma tu eres mi novio?-pregunto inocente la pequeña Akane con sus ojos iluminados

Po o orque lo dii i ces Aaakane-tartamudeando y sonrojado Ranma

Porque yo estare contigo para toda la vida ademas te quiero mucho-dando su linda sonrisa al pequeño Ranma que estaba paralizado y mas rojo que un tomate

Pues yooo Akane...-pero lo interrumpieron-eso no puede ser Akane porque el es tu hermano ser novios es un sentimiento distinto con otra persona que no sea tu familia

Algo en Ranma no le cayo muy bien lo dicho por Rioga

Oh entonces Rioga tu quisieras ser mi novio?-sonriendo la peliazul

Estee e yo Akane estaria feliz de...-un puñete por parte de un muy enojado Ranma fue directo a su cara

No puedes andar por ahí pidiendo que sean tu novio niña boba y olvídalo Akane ya mas grande vas a saber que es un novio-decía Ranma pero de un momento a otro la tuvo que agarrar para saltar con ella porque un chúi venia a su dirección

Si ya sabrás cuando yo sea la novia de tu hermano- era Shampoo que la veía desafiante a la pequeña Akane

Oye que te pasa? yo no estoy peleando contigo-decía Akane enojada

Solo porque me caes mal-decía riéndose Shampoo

Akane fue a ver el chúi tirándolo a Shampoo en la cabeza con tal fuerza que dejo sorprendido a todos y mas a Ranma- eso es para que aprendas a no pegar a una persona de espaldas

NIÑOOS QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ-decia una sorprendida profesora- Todos adentro!-

Akane de donde sacaste tanta fuerza?-preguntaba Ranma interesado

Pues he visto como entrenas con papa y lo he estado haciendo a escondidas-decía avergonzada la pequeña

Porque lo haces Akane?-pregunto

Porque quiero ser tan fuerte como tu-decía sonriente y ojos decididos Akane

Akane no importa si no eres fuerte, yo siempre estaré para protegerte-sonriendo

Gracias Ranma pero yo quiero protegerme por mi misma-decidida-Ya encontrare a alguien que me entrene

AKANE ESTO NO QUEDARA ASÍ-grito una furiosa Shampoo que se iba siendo jalada por la profesora

 _Esa niña es muy rara_ -pensaba la ojimiel

* * *

En el dojo Saotome vemos a un señor de turbante y un niño de trenza entrenando muy duro patadas y puños, ha pasado 3 meses desde que apareció Akane y así muy pronto su cumpleaños

Hijo estoy muy orgulloso de ti vas muy bien en tu técnica-decía Genma orgulloso de su hijo varón-Estas listo para tu viaje de entrenamiento

Viaje? mi mama no va a dejar-decia pensativo el niño y acordándose de alguien- ademas yo no quiero mejor seguimos entrenando así

Así no vas a ser el mejor artista marcial como quieres hijo-viéndolo serio a su hijo

Pero no me quiero ir de aquí-con el ceño fruncido

Bueno hijo piénsalo y luego hablamos-le decía el señor del turbante

* * *

1 mes despues...

Feliz cumpleañooos Akanee, cumpleaños a ti...-cantaban todos los niños del jardín que fueron a celebrar el cumpleaños de Akane a la casa Saotome

Con una torta gigante, encima de una silla estaba Akane tan feliz como nunca viendo a todos sus compañeros y familia, en cuanto terminaron de cantar ella soplo las velas pidiendo antes un deseo cerrando sus ojitos con todas las fuerzas

 _Deseo que esta felicidad no se vaya nunca-_ pidió la pequeña

Quien quiere torta-grito la entusiasmada señora Nodoka que celebraba el primer cumpleaños junto a su hija

Que tal la estas pasando Akane?-dijo Ranko con un pedazo de torta a la mitad

Muy bien amiga solo que no se porque tuvo que venir Shampoo-viéndola del brazo de Ranma y Ukyo del otro

Sabes que tu mama invito a todos del curso por la emoción- dijo sonriendo

Si mi mama es la mejor-muy feliz de tener una mama como Nodoka

Akane vas abrir tus regalos-pregunto la mama de la pequeña teniendo una respuesta afirmativa-Ten ábrelo este regalo es de tu papa y mio

Un muñeco inmenso gracias mama-dijo la feliz Akane- pero se parece mucho a Ranma-decía confundida la peliazul

Es para que entrenes y tu otro regalo es que yo seré tu entrenadora para que seas la mejor artista marcial, claro si tu quieres-dijo dándole una sonrisa maternal

Claro que si gracias mama-dándole un fuerte abrazo-pero como supiste que quería entrenar? Y tu sabes pelear?

Ranma me lo dijo ademas te he visto a escondidas como entrenas sola atrás del patio-riéndose la mama viendo a su hija avergonzada- Y si se mucho ya lo veras-guiñándole el ojo

Ten Akane espero y te guste-dice sonriendo la linda pelirroja

Akane abriendo su regalo-Esta hermoso gracias Ranko-con ojos iluminados vio su enorme peluche de panda del porte de ella

Que bueno que te gusto amiga-viéndola con dulzura a su mejor amiga

Toma Akane este es nuestro regalo-decía las hermanas Saotome

Gracias hermanas-era un lindo vestido blanco con un listón azul

Y así Akane fue abriendo regalo por regalo hasta que...

Espero que te guste Akane-era Shampoo que le daba una caja con un moño grande rosa

Mmm gracias Shampoo-al abrirlo le salto una gata rosa a la cara aruñando un poco su rostro y brazos

Jajaja que pena parece que al regalo no le caíste bien-viéndola con malicia-ven Akari-cogiendo a la gata en brazos-vamonos de aquí-saliendo de la casa Saotome y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ranma de despedida

Aish ya me esta cayendo mal esta niña-decía Akane viendo como Shampoo se despedía del pelinegro

Bueno niños ya es tarde sus padres los están esperando para ir a sus casas-decía Genma que saludaba y hablaba con algunos padres

Chao Akane, nos vemos en clases-así se despedían todos los niños felices de la gran fiesta, hasta quedar solo sus padres y hermanos

Bueno niños a descansar, todos a sus cuartos-decía Nodoka a sus hijos

Akane iba cansada a su cuarto, al entrar vio en su escritorio una rosa blanca y un pequeño regalo que lo abrió enseguida junto a el lo que parecía una nota que decía

 **Espero que te la pongas porque me costo mis ahorros y rogarle a mi mama una buena parte de dinero, aun así espero que te guste Feliz Cumpleaños Akane**

 **P.D: Te quiero mucho**

Esto ultimo un poco movido al parecer por los nervios del niño

Esta bellisima Ranma gracias-sonreía Akane poniéndose la cadena de plata con un angelito colgando de el

De nada Akane espero que ese angelito te cuide siempre-era Ranma que había escuchado a Akane desde arriba de la ventana del cuarto

 **Continuara...**

 **Tal ves muchos querían que Ranma se convirtiera en mujer pero la verdad quería que Akane tenga una buena amiga de su lado como dije la historia tendrá unas cosas igual que la verdadera y otras no... Gracias por leerla y sus consejos espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :)...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

 **Aqui otro capitulo espero seguir actualizando seguido me entusiasma sus reviews, gracias por sus comentarios al igual que los que leen y no escriben espero que se animen hacerlo :) y espero que sigan en esta historia que en cualquier momento puede tomar algun giro todo depende de mi imaginacion ;) cuidence y espero les guste**

Bueno Akane estas preparada?-era Nodoka que le enseñaba a Akane movimientos principales para ser una artista marcial

Si mama- vestida con su pequeño Gi amarillo claro, puñetes y patadas daba la pequeña Akane al muñeco pegado en un palo que le habían regalado, los golpes eran un poco débiles pero a medida que daba mas intentos eran mas precisos y fuertes

Aprendes rápido hija-decía orgullosa Nodoka- pronto podrás aprender a combatir con armas y saltar alto como lo hace Ranma pero antes debes de ser muy fuerte

Si así lo haré quiero ser tan fuerte como mi hermano- decidida la niña- seguiré entrenando hasta el final

* * *

No te creo- era una niña y un niño escondidos en la esquina de una habitación a oscuras

Te digo que si, ahí habitan unos monstruos horribles con ojos pequeños y bocas tan grandes para comerte completa-decía el niño con voz escalofriante

Ya Ranma me esta dando miedo- temblaba la pequeña Akane

Te digo que si los he visto muchas veces - decía Ranma con una linterna en la cara

Y tu duermes con ellos?- con los ojos bien abiertos

Si al principio me asustaba pero ya no- no dándole importancia- MIRA AHÍ ESTAN VIENEN A COMERTE-grito el niño poniendo en alerta a la pequeña

AAAHHHH!- Ranma la había asustado por la espalda con un peluche de ella mismo que ni cuenta se dio porque salio corriendo

Jajaja miedosa- decía Ranma burlándose prendiendo las luces y saliendo a buscar a su hermana

Nodoka y Genma sonreían viendo a sus dos hijos menores en el patio correr y jugar entre ellos se los veía tan felices

Espero que esta felicidad nunca se les vaya de las manos-decía Nodoka a su esposo sonriendo

Si amor ellos serán grandes hermanos- dijo Genma devolviendo la sonrisa

Han pasado 4 años, nuestros protagonistas tienen 8 años, Akane tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura pero con la misma inocencia y felicidad que la caracteriza y vemos a Ranma caminando por encima de la valla esta mas atlético a pesar de su corta edad es alto y con la trenza un poco mas larga de la que tenia de pequeño, estaban camino a la escuela

Que tal te va con mama en el entrenamiento-pregunto Ranma se sintio incomodo en tanto silencio

Bien quieres que te enseñe?- dijo Akane

Como vas a...-se quedo callado al ver tan cerca Akane, había saltado a la perfección quedando a unos centímetros del rostro de Ranma

Si ves ya puedo saltar como tu- sonriendo dulcemente divertida y al ver que Ranma no respondía con un dedo lo empujo cayendo al agua del otro lado de la calle - jajaja también se correr muy rápido ya veras que no me alcanzas-salio corriendo

Aish Akane no podría enojarme contigo, niña boba- dijo sonriendo y saliendo corriendo atrás de ella

* * *

Bueno chicos seguimos con la lectura de la pagina 20 todos por favor abran sus libros- era el nuevo profesor de la escuela

Un papel fue tirado al escritorio de Akane- **Te veo en la terraza de la escuela para almorzar juntos -** era Rioga quien se veía igual de alto que Ranma con una pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza y sonriendo- Akane le sonrió y movió la cabeza en modo afirmativo, pero un segundo papel fue tirado a su cabeza con mayor fuerza- **presta atención boba o te van a regañar** \- era Ranma viéndola muy serio, el sabia que esos dos algo tramaban Akane simplemente le saco la lengua y giro la cara

En recreo...

Me debo de apurar Rioga quedo en almorzar conmigo- Akane estaba apurada caminando por los pasillos de la escuela Furinkan cuando un chico compañero de su hermana Nabiki le tapa la cara con una ramo de flores del porte de ella

Ten mi hermosa flor de loto, no se compara a tu belleza pero es un detalle para ti mi bella- era un chico cabello corto castaño oscuro ojos del mismo color y piel blanca

Kuno ya te he dicho que no me des regalos- _ya estoy cansada de siempre lo mismo solo falta..._

Que paso Kuno ahora que haces con un ramo de flores, Akane no va a ser tu novia por eso- Ranma había saltado a la cabeza de Kuno viéndolo desde arriba

Deja de molestar Saotome tu siempre metiéndote en ...- quedo callado

Akane vamos a almorzar tengo mucha hambre-era la pelirroja favorita de la pequeña Akane seguían siendo mejores amigas, tenia el cabello igual de largo que su amiga y un liston amarillo era un poco mas alta que Akane pero seguía igual de linda

Mi cabello de fuego cuanto tiempo sin vernos te he extrañado tanto- Kuno la tomo de la mano a la pelirroja

Deja de molestar Kuno ya nos tienes cansada- enojada la ojiazul

Mis dos amores me tienen mi corazón partido en dos- dijo abrazándolas a ambas, pero tres patadas fueron clavadas en la cara quedando inconsciente

El no va a aprender- decía Ranko- vamos Akane a almorzar?

Mmm no puedo amiga Rioga me invito a almorzar a la terraza- dijo un poco avergonzada

De verdad?- dijo entusiasmada- que emoción que bien te lo tenias escondido Akane-codeando a su amiga

No amiga no te confundas yo..- pero se habían olvidado de alguien que había escuchado todo

Akane a donde piensas ir?- era Ranma que estaba con los brazos cruzados

A almorzar con Rioga hermano no hay nada de malo- decia la pequeña excusandose

No vas a ir- dijo serio el pelinegro

No te estoy pidiendo permiso- dijo la peli azul corriendo a la azotea

AKANE VEN AQUI- salio gritando Ranma, pero ya Akane habia puesto seguro a la puerta de la terraza- Ya veras Akane

Hola Rioga disculpame por demorarme- era agitada Akane por lo que tuvo que correr

No te preocupes Akane ven a comer- dijo sonriendo

Estuvieron conversando de todo un poco mientras comían, lo que si no se habian dado cuenta de que eran vigilados por un chico de trenza trepado en un arbol muy cerca de la terraza donde podia ver y oir todo

Akane quería hablar contigo- moviendo sus dedos muy nervioso y sonrojado

Si, dime Rioga que paso?- dulcemente pregunto la peliazul

Tu uu me guustaa s muuu choo o quisiee e raa as seer MI NOVIA?- al princio tartamudeo pero al final por los nervios grito

Akane estaba muy sorprendida quedo pensativa

Rioga nosotros estamos muy pequeños aun no te puedo decir que si- dando una sonrisa para que no se sienta mal

Akane no me rendiré me gustas así que te esperare- dijo con la cabeza gacha y saliendo corriendo a la salida

 _Rioga...-_ a lo que escucho un alboroto abajo parece que en el patio a lo que se asomo vio a las dos locas de Ukyo con Shampoo y en medio Ranma

Me pregunto si a Ranma le gustara alguien- viendo con desagrado la escena, algo no le estaba agradando

Mientras tanto en el patio de la escuela...

Ranma que estaba vigilando a su hermana desde el árbol no se dio cuenta que Shampoo y Ukyo estaban que lo llamaban desde abajo, tuvieron una discusión y en ella el árbol comenzó a balancearse haciendo caer a Ranma

No entiendo que haces aquí yo vine a buscar a Ranchan para comer- decía Ukyo muy enojada, estaba un poco mas alta que Akane y el cabello mas largo

Y yo vine a comer Ramen con mi Ranma - Shampoo con voz de posesión no se daba por vencida, ella es la mas alta de todas y tenia el cabello igual de largo

NO, CONMIGO, DIJE QUE CONMIGOO-y así repetían jalando cada una del brazo del pelinegro quien estaba muy pensativo y no estaba muy atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Toco la campana y siguieron en clases hasta que fue la salida que Ranma y Akane iban caminando por el mismo camino en el que fueron en la mañana

Ranma te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Akane veía hacia arriba que estaba Ranma en la valla

Dime- el chico estaba muy cortante con ella y no sabia el porque

A ti te ha gustado o te gusta alguien?- lo miraba con ojos interesados en la respuesta

Porque preguntas eso Akane?- estaba nervioso mucho y lo peor es que no sabia porque, porque hace mucho estaba sintiendo cosas que no sabia que eran y no tenían explicación

Es que tengo curiosidad, a mi la verdad aun no me gusta nadie ni he estado enamorada pero cuando lo este espero sea tan bonito y luego hacer una gran fiesta de mi boda- dijo con los ojos iluminados viendo hacia el cielo

Tu piensas en casarte?- preguntaba con temor el pelinegro

Claro que si todas lo quisiéramos se que estoy pequeña aun pero ver películas donde el príncipe y la princesa son felices para siempre quisiera tener eso yo también- decia soñadora la niña

Te quisieras casar conmigo?- pregunto Ranma ruborizándose al instante

Akane por la pregunta primero se sorprendió y luego comenzó a reírse

No, como crees Ranma si somos hermanos eso no se puede, yo después de unos años encontrare a mi príncipe y tu una princesa- diciendo esto ultimo no muy segura

Si tienes razón, era una broma- forzando la risa- vamos que se nos hace tarde y mama se enojara- corrió tan rápido como pudo tratando así que pasara la ansiedad que tenia de llorar y gritar pero lo peor es que no sabia el porque

 **Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

En un cuarto a oscuras vemos a nuestro pelinegro favorito pensativo viendo hacia el techo recordando algo muy importante para el y algo que paso luego

 **Unas semanas antes...**

 **Mama estas segura?- era Kasumi y Nabiki conversando con Nodoka en la habitación**

 **Si hija Akane es feliz y así debe de quedar- decía Nodoka muy seriamente**

 **Pero mama ella debe de saber la verdad mientras se lo digamos de buena forma no habrá problemas, entre mas nos demoremos puede traer consecuencias- decía Kasumi**

 **Y si no se lo decimos nunca?-decía Nodoka- Nadie se lo dirá solo nosotros lo sabemos tal ves ni Ranma se ha de acordar de lo que paso**

 **Estas hablando en serio mama?- era Nabiki- No me parece podemos verla como hermana y tal ves no decirle es la forma de tenerla feliz pero se merece la verdad ademas piensa en nosotras, Akane a veces hace preguntas como que quiere ver fotos de cuando nació o que paso con sus cosas de bebe, no podemos seguir mintiendo**

 **Por favor hijas, entiendan ella a pesar de no ser mi hija de sangre la siento como a una así como ustedes- apunto de llorar- no quiero que sufra**

 **Y no lo va hacer mama- confortandola Kasumi- le diremos cuando sea el tiempo necesario después de unos años**

 **Esta bien acepto eso- respirando hondo la señora**

 **Pero lo que no imaginaban era que Ranma estaba en la puerta escuchando todo no sabia porque le había dado tanto interés saber de que hablaban y asi recordando todo lo pasado desde que Akane llego a su vida**

 ** _Como pude olvidar estaba muy pequeño solo mi mente lo trato de borrar_ \- decía un pensativo Ranma pero al mismo tiempo algo agradecido por haber escuchado eso**

Que voy hacer no me puedo quedar callado- hablaba en voz alta el pelinegro y recordó- _No, como crees Ranma si somos hermanos eso no se puede, yo después de unos años encontrare a mi príncipe y tu una princesa-_ le molestaba esa respuesta no era la que esperaba ni sabia porque había preguntado lo que dijo, sera que no le agrada la idea de tener otra hermana que no es de su sangre- moviendo su cabeza sacudiendo- no, imposible desde que llego fue algo especial para mi pero porque me molesta tanto

Así quedo por un buen tiempo pensativo por ratos se golpeaba la cabeza hasta que se canso pero al menos había llegado a una conclusión y así fue a buscar a su padre

Genma estaba en el patio admirando el estanque lleno de peces

Papa creo que ahora voy a tomar ese viaje de entrenamiento- decía un poco cabizbajo pero seguro necesitaba pensar y salir de todo ese ambiente, quien pensaria que a su corta edad tendría tanto estrés

Te demoraste demasiado- dijo Genma viendo hacia el cielo

Lo pensé bien necesito tiempo para mi, aunque no se como convencerás a mama- decía un poco inseguro

Eso déjamelo a mi- se mostraba seguro por fuera pero por dentro era un remolino de nervios y es que conocía muy bien a su mujer

* * *

COMO QUE TE LO VAS A LLEVAR A MI BEBE!- era Nodoka hecha un mar de lagrimas

Amor fue Ranma el que tomo la decisión, el quiere ser el mas fuerte- decía con comprensión Genma

Pero lo puedes seguir entrenando aquí no veo porque debe de irse- estaba enojada y triste

Sabes que aquí tiene muchas distracciones- explicaba el señor del turbante

Pero y la escuela?- trataba de todo para que cambie de parecer

Cuando vuelva dará un examen y lo podrán poner en el curso que le toque, yo haré que estudie- _Claro si es que me acuerdo-_ pensó Genma

Esta bien- secándose las lagrimas- Cuando se van?

Mañana temprano esta decidido- dijo seguro

* * *

Akane tengo que hablar contigo- encontró a su hermana entrenando atrás de la casa

Dime hermano que pasa- esa palabra no lo convencía al pelinegro

Quiero decirte que me voy de viaje de entrenamiento- prefirió decirlo rápido

Estas seguro? Por cuanto tiempo- Akane no sabia como reaccionar estaba sorprendida

Si estoy seguro ya hable con papa y no se por cuanto tiempo nos iremos- dijo serio el pelinegro

Puedo acompañarte?- con una pequeña esperanza

Akane no quiero que pases hambre o duermas en una tienda puedes correr peligro durmiendo por ahí en el bosque, quiero que te quedes y entrenes con mama estas siendo muy fuerte- decía Ranma orgulloso de su pequeña hermana

Cuando se van?- dijo virándose para no verlo a la cara

Mañana temprano- dijo Ranma con cara triste

Al dia siguiente...

Estas seguro Ranma?- era Akane que ya tenia los ojos llorosos

Todos estaban en la puerta tratando de despedir a Ranma y a su padre solo que se les hacia muy difícil

Si Akane no te preocupes regresaremos tan rápido que no te darás cuenta- sonriendo- Espero que cuando regrese ya no estés tan fea- decía riéndose y sacando la lengua

Hijo cuídate mucho y regresa pronto- besaba su frente

Adiós hermanito que tengas un buen viaje- era Nabiki que estaba de lo mas tranquila bueno eso era lo que quería aparentar

Ten hermano esto preparamos mama y yo para tu viaje, espero y te guste- decía Kasumi con su sonrisa dulce de siempre pero demostrando su tristeza

No te vayas Ranma te voy a extrañar mucho- se colgó del cuello Akane a Ranma abrazándolo fuerte

Regresare pronto Akane ya lo veras- devolviendo el abrazo y besando su cabeza- solo espera por mi

Así lo haré te estaré esperando- besando su mejilla y sonrojándose- _que es esta sensación de angustia y tristeza se que es mi hermano pero este sentimiento es muy grande-_ pensaba llorando

Igual te estaré cuidando no olvides tu cadena- sobando su mejilla y llenándose los dos de esa calidez que solo sienten cuando están juntos

Vamos hijo ya es hora tenemos que caminar bastante- poniendo su mano en el hombro a su hijo

Si papa vamos- dijo apartándose y despidiéndose con la mano a su familia caminando y sonriendo, hasta que se vira y ya no puede ocultar unas cuantas lagrimas que salen de sus ojos azul zafiro

 _Espérame Akane regresare y seré mas fuerte para protegerte_ \- limpiándose los ojos y tratando de ser optimista- solo espero que esto valga la pena...

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo creo que mas corto que los demás disculpen por eso pero era para aclarar unas cosas que algunos me escribieron a preguntar ademas el viaje de ranma estaba pendiente, gracias por sus reviews y recomendaciones actualizare pronto solo debo de pensar bien como se va a desarrollar la historia... Espero les haya gustado besos :)...**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

 **Lo siento mucho no he podido actualizar y la verdad no se hasta cuando pueda mi hijo se fracturo la pierna se le quedo atorado en el corral mientras dormía y tiene recién 4 meses ya imaginaran mi tiempo completo ahora es para el hasta cuando duerme estoy pendiente tengo el capitulo 8 por la mitad poco a poco voy escribiendo mientras puedo pero no les prometo nada que actualizare pronto haré todo lo posible... Espero que entiendan y gracias por su apoyo solo pido no se olviden de mi historia besos y saludos...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

Un cielo lleno de estrellas brillantes veía en el camino del bosque un joven pelinegro con una trenza que venia pensando en todo lo acontecido

Como estarás Akane?- pregunto al viento, al frente de el un señor de turbante iba dirigiendo el paso

Han pasado 8 años desde que nuestros protagonistas se vieron por ultima ves..

Papa porque hemos demorado tanto?- pregunto con desesperación el pelinegro

Ranma estas arrepentido? Todo este entrenamiento ha valido la pena eres mas fuerte y no solo yo te enseñe, algunas personas te enseñaron sus técnicas

Uff si pero no solo personas normales, la mayoria estaban locos- recordando todo su viaje

Que harás cuando regresemos? Ya falta poco- le pregunto interesado el señor del turbante

Regresare a la escuela y continuare con mi vida espero participar en algunos concursos de artes marciales representando el Dojo Saotome- dijo seguro el joven

Se que lo harás bien- orgulloso el padre- Por cierto he notado que muchas chicas están atrás tuyo ninguna que te interese?- pregunto mas por molestarlo

No ninguna todas son una molestia- recordando como eran de fastidiosas- Crees que mis hermanas y mama estén bien?

Tu madre debe de estar mas hermosa- dijo soñador el padre- y tus hermanas mas grandes, lindas como su padre- riéndose fuerte- Mmm Akane debe de estar mas fuerte Nodoka debe de haberla entrenado muy bien

Si sera bueno tener un combate con ella- sonriendo de lado- _Hice este viaje para aclarar mis dudas y toda mi confusión pero fue peor, mi cabeza no me dejaba entrenar ni concentrarme mi papa ya se daba por vencido conmigo... Hasta que un día me tope con un anciano, al parecer muy sabio me vio todo abatido y me pregunto que si la extrañaba, yo no entendí a la primera hasta que me volvió a preguntar y me di cuenta que no había parado de pensar en ella y le respondí que SI que la extrañaba, estas confundido- me dijo- lo se, yo estaba igual con mi Anabelle no sabia que era lo que sentía por ella solo sabia que me sentía nervioso, feliz, celoso todo sentimiento junto cuando se trataba de ella- y lo miro a los ojos brillantes e ilusionados- solo debes de escuchar a tu corazón el sabe toda respuesta- Y quien es Anabelle?- pregunte con curiosidad- el anciano miro al cielo, sonrió y su respuesta me aclaro todo- fue el amor de mi vida_

 _Entonces lo supe todo fue claro para mi, me gusta y mucho esa niña que llego a mi casa sin nada solo con su linda sonrisa, me gustaba y a veces pienso que mucho mas que eso. Pero este sentimiento no puede ser, no lo puedo demostrar es mi hermana al menos eso es lo que piensa ella que duro es todo esto._

Se sentía frustrado el pelinegro no sabia como iba a reaccionar al llegar a casa pero lo que si sabia era que tenia muchas ganas de verla.

En otro lado un poco lejos de donde se encontraban padre e hijo vemos a una joven peliazul muy concentrada en su tarea de cocinar

Akane ya le pusiste mucha sal y estas cortando los pedazos muy grandes es mas despacio hermana- decia la tranquila Kasumi que ya era toda una señorita

No hermana estoy segura que esta ves esta bien- decía muy segura la ojimiel, trato de probar pero lo escupió de inmediato- tenias razón me he pasado de nuevo- bajando la cabeza y apunto de llorar

No te desanimes hermanita ya sabes preparar platos mas sencillos solo es tiempo de que practiques ademas tu fuerte son los dulces- y Kasumi no mentía Akane preparaba unas galletas y tortas muy sabrosas todo lo dulce que ella quería hacer le salia muy sabroso

Tienes razón hermana pero no me rendiré quiero aprender a cocinar mejor- dijo segura Akane

Y se que lo harás Akane ya lo veras- guiñándole el ojo

Kasumi tu crees que papa y Ranma aun no vuelva ya han pasado muchos años y mama ya esta desesperada- dijo pensativa

Van a volver cuando menos lo esperemos- sonriendo pero extrañando con todo su corazón

 _Han pasado tantos años, lo extraño tanto a mi hermano que aveces pienso que es demasiado este sentimiento por el es muy grande no lo entiendo se que es mi hermano y lo hecho de menos pero va mas alla, no se que sera espero que cuando vuelva el pueda aclarar todo nunca he sentido algo así cuando vi que se iba me dolía el pecho no lo aguantaba me fui acostumbrando al dolor nunca se fue pero algo me dice que cuando el regrese todo cambiara y me sentiré mejor.-_ pensó la peliazul con sus ojos miel apagados ya no brillaban como antes desde que un pelinegro de trenza se fue

Akane te han venido a buscar- era Nodoka que ya se le notaba un poco mas la edad

Si mama ya voy- fue camino a la puerta encontrándose con un ramo de flores inmenso en su cara

Para la mas hermosa- era Rioga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Que lindas Rioga sabes que me encantan- sonrió pero no era la misma sonrisa que la caracterizaba

Y eso no es todo estas flores vienen con una invitación al cine y no acepto un no por respuesta- decía animado el pelicastaño

Rioga no estoy segura sabes bien que...- viéndolo con inseguridad

Lo se, se que aun no puedes ser mi novia pero no me rendiré ademas es solo una invitación como amigos- sonrió el joven pero ya no con la misma emoción

Lo siento Rioga por no poder aceptar tus sentimientos como se debe- bajando la cabeza

Estos sentimientos están en mi desde que nos conocimos ha pasado tanto tiempo que solo han crecido, voy a esperarte solo espero que un día me aceptes- sobando su mejilla y viéndola directo con sus ojos brillantes

Gracias Rioga yo también espero aceptarte- dándole su mejor sonrisa- entonces espérame que me alisto para irnos- muy animada

Si Akane no te preocupes yo te espero- entrando a la casa que por años había visitado

Rioga siéntate, te daré un pedazo de torta que Akane hizo esta delicioso- decía Kasumi

Gracias Kasumi- imaginándose lo delicioso que debe de estar

Vaya cuñadito que bien arreglado estas- haciéndolo sonrojar- Y adonde llevas a mi linda hermana?

Nabiki no soy tu cuñado- bajando la cabeza de lo rojo que estaba- Vamos al cine a ver la película de estreno esas que a ella le gusta

Entonces te vas a sacrificar a ver una película de chicas solo por mi hermana pero que bien vas, si sigues así ella te aceptara y seras mi cuñado mas pronto de lo que imaginas- guiñándole el ojo y riendo de ver lo avergonzado que estaba el joven

Nabiki déjalo en paz el pobre ya le costo bastante invitarla a mi hermana a salir- decía Kasumi sirviendo todo

Jaja Kasumi no lo avergüences mas- reía Nabiki

Te gusta mucho mi hermana verdad?- pregunto Kasumi

Si, desde hace mucho- contesto atropelladamente

Se que ella te aceptara, eres un buen chico y no creo que ella tenga a otra persona en su corazón- bebiendo su te

Si eso es lo yo pienso- trato de demostrarse seguro pero no lo estaba esa idea venia rondado su cabeza desde hace unos años

Nos vamos Rioga? ya estoy lista- bajando las escaleras una linda joven con un vestido corto amarillo con flores estampadas

Si Akane vamos que la película ya mismo comienza- embobado dijo sin pensar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

Adiós tortolitos que les vaya muy bien- se despidio con la mano y sonriendo

Hermana no molestes- sacando la lengua y saliendo por la puerta

Adiós- fue lo único que pudo decir Rioga con lo sonrojado que estaba

Camino al cine iban conversando al menos Akane estaba contando todas sus hazañas mientras Rioga solo la veía embelesado y pensativo

 _Porque no me aceptara, no la pienso perder me encanta he hecho de todo por ella, sera mi novia lo se estoy seguro solo espero que no tenga a alguien en su corazón porque sino estaré perdido pero eso no sera un obstáculo para darme por vencido_ \- pensaba seguro de si mismo, rogando en su interior que ella aun no tenga un dueño de su corazón.

En otro lado no muy lejos..

Al fin hemos llegado, Akane pronto te veré- era un joven de trenza con ojos azules brillantes de emoción

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno este capitulo lo tenia por la mitad antes de que me pasara todo esto con mi bebe, espero les guste y pronto a penas pueda darme un tiempito para escribir el siguiente capitulo lo subiré no dejare la historia estoy tan animada a terminarla... Gracias por sus buenos deseos y por entender mi situación de verdad un abrazo grande por a todos ustedes...No se olviden de dejar reviews con sus recomendaciones y me alegraría que se animaran todos hacerlo se los agradecería... Besos y que estén bien :)...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

Gracias Rioga estuvo muy linda la película- iba feliz caminando a lado del ojiverde por las calles de Nerima donde ya era un poco de noche

De nada Akane si tu eres feliz yo lo soy-sonreía Rioga

Pero no debiste de comprar tantas cosas como las palomitas grande, los dulces, chocolates, helado,papas, pastel-enumerando con los dedos- y este globo inmenso de un chanchito se parece mucho a mi peluche pechan- decía señalando feliz

Todo por ti Akane ademas ya sabes porque hago todo esto- dijo animándose a agarrarla de la mano

Iban caminando en dirección a la casa de la chica hasta que...

Akane eres tu- pensó que había sido su imaginación iba a seguir, pero le gano mas el sentimiento por virarse y ver si era realidad

Ranma...-dijo Akane muy sorprendida agarrando mas fuerte la mano de Rioga por el nerviosismo

Ranma había visto la pareja de espaldas un poco lejos, se iba imaginando que el quisiera estar con esa persona especial para el así como los veía hasta que pudo acercarse mas y reconoció esas siluetas

Vaya Akane tu no pierdes el tiempo- sonriendo de lado- pero que estoy diciendo son 8 años era de esperarse que tengas novio pero nunca pensé que con un inútil bueno algo en común tenían que tener- hablo mas por celos viéndola directo con todo el coraje que sentía en ese momento

Ranma de que hablas?- se dio cuenta que aun seguía agarrada de Rioga y se soltó- Rioga es mi amigo solo salimos al cine un rato, como has estado? no sabes como te he extrañado hermano- dijo sonriendo y saltando hacia el para abrazarlo fuerte

Ranma no reacciono se quedo estático, no es la forma en que lo pensó que seria pero se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca que se olvido por el momento de lo que vio

Vaya Ranma al fin llegas me encantaría tener un duelo contigo para ver que tan bien te fue en el entrenamiento-dijo Rioga no gustándole el abrazo de Akane no sabiendo el porque

En este momento no, Ranma se va conmigo a la casa mis hermana y mi mama están desesperadas por verlo-dijo feliz y con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto la caracterizaba

Si Akane tienes razón, puedes ir adelantándote? te alcanzare solo debo de hablar un par de cosas con el cerdo- dijo sonriendo y sacudiendo con su mano la cabeza de ella

Esta bien te espero y ya no soy una niña pequeña para que me hagas asi- sacandole la lengua y siguiendo su camino despiendo a Rioga

Quiero que tomes distancia- dijo serio sin mirarlo solo viendo a Akane alejarse

De que hablas? A que te refieres?- dijo confundido Rioga

Eso mismo, quiero que tomes distancia-sin mirarlo aun

Jajaja estas loco? sabes bien que me gusta Akane- riendo y ya apunto de irse dando la vuelta, Ranma lo coge del brazo y viéndolo directo

Quiero que te alejes ya lo sabes, solo diré eso no tengo porque darte explicaciones-soltándolo y caminando para alcanzar a Akane

Y a este que le paso? cualquiera que lo ve diría que esta celoso- se quedo pensando- Na, es imposible es su hermana al menos de crianza- no dándole importancia y pensando que Ranma estaba cansado por el viaje

En la casa Saotome vemos a una Nodoka furiosa con un sartén grande corriendo atrás de un señor de turbante muy preocupado por su vida

TE VOY A MATAR GENMA SAOTOME FUERON 8 AÑOS QUE ME SEPARASTE DE MI BEBE!- estaba furiosa y ni se notaba cansada ya habían dado como 20 vueltas a la casa

Amor no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo cumplí haciendo a Ranma el mas fuerte el viaje valió la pena, no te enojes te lo suplico-parando y arrodillándose juntando sus manos al frente de su cara

Esto te va a doler no te voy a mentir- con voz tétrica dijo Nodoka

Y sus hijos de fondo solo escuchaban los gritos de su padre pidiendo piedad y ayuda

Ya en la mesa todos reunidos vemos a unas hermanas felices de que su hermano y padre estén en casa, una madre que no soltaba a su hijo y a un padre todo golpeado y vendado

Pobre mi hijo estas muy delgado, Kasumi por favor sirve la comida a tu hermano- pidió la madre preocupada

Y para mi no hay?- pregunto cauteloso Genma

Para ti solo habrá sobras ya lo sabes- mirándolo enojado y el solo bajando la cabeza

Bueno y como les fue en el viaje- pregunto Nabiki mas por hacer conversación

Muy bien, aprendí algunas técnicas ademas les traje regalos- alzando una gran maleta a la mesa

De verdad que emoción!- gritaron las mujeres de la casa

Ten mama esto es para ti- era una cajita decorada con unas piedras preciosas de todos los colores

Gracias hijo esta hermosa- viendo Nodoka su regalo

Ten Kasumi espero te guste- dijo Ranma

Gracias hermanito están tan lindos- eran unos pendientes pequeños pero brillantes con una piedra café que combinaban con sus ojos

Este es tuyo Nabiki no es tan caro como lo que acostumbras pero es lo que pude pagar- sonriendo

Jaja no te preocupes hermanito aunque así no podre venderlo- guiñándole el ojo y bromeando- Vaya se nota que sabes mis gustos- era un bolso pequeño con todo lo relacionado al espionaje- con esto cualquier espía me quedara corto- riendo

Hija, vamos ayúdame a servir que ya es tarde- dirigiéndose Kasumi y Nodoka a la cocina, quedando solo Nabiki, Ranma, Akane y Genma que se había quedado dormido a una orilla de la sala

Espero que te guste Akane- dijo Ranma nervioso entregando una caja mediana

Gracias Ranma- dándole esa sonrisa solo para el que ni ella lo sabia- Waoh! Ranma esta hermoso!- era un vestido corto blanco ceñido a la cintura con piedras plateadas brillantes con escote en V, era sencillo pero elegante

Vaya es el mejor regalo- miro disimuladamente- Pero parece de boda si fueras otra persona diría que le estas proponiendo matrimonio- riéndose y esperando a que su hermano responda con alguna grosería o con algun grito pero cual fue su sorpresa de ver a su hermano con la cabeza gacha y todo rojo, ella era muy observadora pero no podía sacar conclusiones así no mas

Aquí esta la cena espero les guste- decía Kasumi entrando y sirviendo los platos, al momento todos comenzaron a comer pero un Ranma nervioso solo veía disimuladamente a una Akane concentrada comiendo

Vaya parece que el regalo de mi hermanito me va a servir de mucho- dijo sonriendo de lado Nabiki que era la única que observaba con atención a su hermano

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola a todooos un abrazo inmensoo a quienes me escribieron y dieron sus buenos deseos a mi bebe ya al parecer se acostumbro al yeso y esta mas tranquilo aunque faltan unas 2 semanas para q se lo saquen ahora se sienta conmigo a lado viendo como estoy en la computadora :) y el resultado es un nuevo capitulo para ustedes espero les guste y sigan con entusiasmo leyendo esta historia... No se olviden dejen sus reviews yo encantada los leo todos :D.. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

Ey Ranma levántate que tenemos que ir al colegio- era Akane que lo movía despacio a su hermano que dormía plácidamente

Ranma es tarde levántate ya!- grito pero nada el joven estaba durmiendo de lo mas bien

Uf tu te lo buscaste- respiro hondo y saco un balde grande lleno de agua arrojando todo encima

QUE TE PASA AKANE ESTAS LOCA?- grito el joven de la trenza entre asustado y enojado

Que quieres que haga si no te levantas - enojada la peliazul- Apúrate que se nos hace tarde, baja a desayunar- cerrando la puerta

Aish Akane que delicada eres- riendo por lo pensado

Apuren niños que se les hace tarde- para Nodoka los años no han pasado y sigue viéndolos como niños

Ya me voy mama Adiós- se despidió Nabiki

Yo también mama nos vemos mas tarde- dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo apurada

Akane espérame- metiéndose el desayuno rápido- Adiós mama

Adiós hijos míos- despidiéndose con la mano

Y vemos la típica escena en la valla a un Ranma encima de ella y en la calle Akane

Nervioso por tu primer día de clases?- pregunto Akane

No tanto esto va a ser fácil- dijo si darle importancia poniendo sus brazos atrás de la cabeza

Y a lo lejos se escucho una campanita de bicicleta y que gritaban

Nihao Ranma!- con tanta emoción que se tiro encima de el con la bicicleta

Hola Shampoo tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo adolorido el pelinegro

Ranma porque me dejaste sola por tanto tiempo te he extrañado tenemos mucho que hablar- dijo abrazando y frotándose contra el ojiazul, sonriendo muy feliz pero no se esperaba que otra persona apareciera

Quítate de encima de mi Ranchan- era una enojada Ukyo quien la jalo del pelo a Shampoo tirándola- Ranchan porque me has dejado te he necesitado tanto tenemos que salir después del colegio para hablar y formalizar lo nuestro

Estas loca como me puedes tirar así- era la furiosa pelimorada- y no vas a formalizar nada porque Ranma es mio

No es mio y nos vamos a casar verdad Ranma? Dilo- refiriendo al pelinegro

No Ranma, dile que nosotros nos vamos a casar y seremos muy felices- dijo Shampoo

 _Esto sera de todos los días?_ \- pensaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos

Yo me voy Ranma no tengo porque ver este espectáculo- dijo Akane enojada dándose la vuelta para seguir con su camino cuando un listón iba directo hacia ella

Cuidado Akane- fue Ranma el que la cargo y salto

JOJOJO mi querido Ranma estas de regreso no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho- era una alta y esbelta joven con vestimenta de gimnasta

Kodachi que gusto volver a verte- dijo Ranma con la voz llena de sarcasmo pero ni cuenta la joven

Oh mi amor yo sabia que tu también me extrañabas- lo iba a abrazar pero dos jóvenes mas se interpusieron

Kodachi no deberías de meterte tu no conoces tanto a Ranma como nosotras- decía Ukyo mirándola con enojo

JOJOJO eso no importa lo conozco desde la escuela y ustedes plebeyas no se meterán en nuestro amor- decía con poses dramáticas

Ranma podrías bajarme ya paso todo- decia una avergonzada y sonrojada peliazul que Ranma aun la tenia en brazos

Si Akane- soltándola sin verla para que no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo y lo nervioso que estaba

Ranma puedes decirles a estas chicas que soy yo la que estará a tu lado- decía una segura Shampoo

Bueno chicas vamos que se nos hace tarde- cogiendo de la mano Akane y saliendo corriendo- Vamos Akane corre!

Ya en clases...

Que bueno que por fin llego tu hermano Akane se te ve mas feliz- dijo hablando bajito para que no se de cuenta el profesor, sonriendo Ranko que se sentaba a lado de su amiga

Si Ranko estoy muy feliz pero hablamos en el receso- dijo Akane devolviendo la sonrisa a su amiga

El timbre del receso sonó...

Pueden salir alumnos para la próxima clase ya saben traerme el deber y bienvenido joven Saotome espero y sea aplicado

Claro profesor va a estar orgulloso- riéndose

Vamos Akane almorcemos juntas- era Ranko que la agarraba del brazo para llevársela

Si Ranko espérame debo de entregarle el almuerzo a mi hermano- dirigiéndose a Ranma

Ranma ten mama me lo dio para que no te olvidaras- le sonrió- Ademas hay un pedazo del pastel de chocolate que hice ayer

Gracias Akane pero es comestible?- mirando con reojo su comida

Mejor Ranma ven a comer conmigo tengo comida para los dos cuidado y te intoxicas con eso- señalando Ukyo la comida en las manos de Akane

Has lo que quieras Ranma- tirando hacia la cabeza y dando vuelta para ir donde Ranko

Espera Akane era broma- trato de detenerla pero ya se había ido

Vamos Ranma ven a comer conmigo antes de que aparezcan esas dos fastidiosas- jalando del brazo a Ranma hacia al jardín

En el jardín...

Así que todo eso hiciste Ranma me hubiese encantado acompañarte- decía un poco triste la pelicastaña

Yo decidí ir solo Ukyo necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas- dijo pensativo el joven

Si y al parecer las aclaraste- decía mirándolo- porque estas muy concentrado viendo a una dirección- señalando hacia donde se veía a una peliazul con sus amigas

De que hablas Ukyo?- mirando para otro lado y sonrojándose

Yo? Nada solo que me gustas mucho Ranma y por eso te observo demasiado, todos estos años lo he hecho y he visto algo muy extraño solo espero y yo sea la que este mal- dijo mirándolo

Ukyo yo...- estaba apunto de explicarle todo

Ranma aquí has estado te he estado buscando tanto tuve que hasta confundirla a la fastidiosa de Kodachi-alzándolo del brazo- Ven vamos tenemos mucho que hablar- decía sonriendo pero el timbre sonó

Bueno yo me voy a clases, Adiós chicas- saliendo corriendo a la entrada, asi pasaron las horas de clases hasta que fue la salida, todos iban apurados saliendo del colegio

Akane no te había visto en todo el día- saludo Rioga con un abrazo a su amiga

Rioga que gusto me da verte justo ya voy para mi casa- decía la peliazul

No te preocupes yo te acompaño- sonrió feliz de estar un rato a su lado, iban caminado y conversando hacia la salida

Parece que no te quedo claro lo que te dije verdad?- era Ranma muy serio apoyado en la pared cerca de la salida

Ranma de que hablas?- era curiosa Akane

Nada, algo que le dije al cerdo pero al parecer tiene tan pequeño el cerebro que ni unas simples palabras pudo guardárselas- decía burlón el pelinegro, cuando un puño en seco golpeo a Ranma en su mejilla

Jaja parece que no te sirvió el entrenamiento sigues siendo un debilucho- burlándose Rioga

Tu te lo buscaste vas a ver lo que soy capaz de hacer- le iba a devolver no solo un golpe sino varios estaba furioso cuando una ojimiel se interpuso

Vamos Ranma no deben de tener problemas en el colegio- agarrándolo del brazo y apunto de irse

Esto no quedara así Rioga tenemos algo pendiente- mientras era arrastrado

Cuando quieras- grito el pelicastaño para que lo escuchara

Ya en casa de los Saotome en el Dojo...

Porque te ibas a pelear con Rioga se supone que son amigos- era Akane que limpiaba y peonia hielo en la mejilla del joven de trenza

Son asuntos de hombres-tratando de no verla y virando la cara

Pues no lo entiendo no hay nada que pueda destruir una amistad de años- seguía en lo suyo

El y yo siempre nos hemos llevado así-tratando de excusarse

No esta ves fue diferente, los dos se veían realmente enojados- acordándose de lo ocurrido- Mírame- cogiendo la mejilla de Ranma para que virara la cara y la viera- No quiero que se peleen y menos en el colegio, sean buenos amigos como siempre- dándole esa sonrisa que lo ponía nervioso, viéndolo con esos grandes ojos color miel tan brillantes que hipnotizaban

Akane eres hermosa- se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos en ese momento viéndola directo con esos ojos azul profundos que por un momento Akane quedo paralizada por verlos tan cerca y por lo dicho, se ruborizo, se le erizo la piel de ver la intensidad de esa mirada

 _Que es esto? que es lo que siento? esos ojos me encantan, me hipnotizan no puedo parar de verlos pero que es lo que estoy pensando es mi hermano pero porque mi corazón late tan fuerte como nunca lo ha hecho con ningún otro-_ era el pensamiento de Akane en ese momento que no podía moverse

Ranma se aventuro y se acerco a sobar la mejilla de Akane haciendo que los dos se llenen de esa calidez única, tratando de acercarse poco a poco a su rostro sin apartar la mirada de ella, _solo un poco mas_ era lo único que pensaba quedando menos de una palma entre sus rostros

Hermanito podrías ir a la tienda mama necesita unas compras- era Nabiki entrando al dojo sin avisar viendo a dos muy sonrojados hermanos de un extremo a otro

Si claro en este momento voy- corriendo hacia la salida sin alzar la cabeza

Yo me voy a mi cuarto tengo mucha tarea por hacer- también corriendo subiendo para su cuarto

Parece que interrumpí algo- sonriendo de lado sola en el dojo- hermanito esto sera mas difícil para ti que para Akane- suavizando la mirada y pensando que poco falta para que se venga algo grande para la familia

Idiota, Idiota,Idiota, Idiota, IDIOTA!- grito Ranma que iba corriendo a toda prisa sin dirección alguna

Cuando Akane entra a su cuarto cierra la puerta deprisa y se desliza por la misma

Se me va a salir el corazón que fue eso? Ranma estuvo a punto de... no imposible, no podemos somos hermanos pero entonces porque este sentimiento de matar a Nabiki por interrumpir? porque este sentimiento de regresar a ese momento y dejarme llevar por la calidez de el? porque quería que el me besara?- era el pensamiento rápido de Akane sentada en el piso

No puede ser sera que me gusta mi propio hermano- susurro dentro de su cuarto saliendo unas cuantas lagrimas

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola como están? espero que todos bien, aquí un nuevo capitulo ojala les haya gustado disfrute mucho escribiendo, esto se esta poniendo interesante es sorprendente como mi cabeza vuela al momento de sentarme a escribir espero y no me bloquee y seguir así para que ustedes sigan leyendo, gracias por su apoyo y por sus buenos deseos para mi bebe ya en una semana mas le quitan el yeso y todo sera mas tranquilo :) un abrazo a todos no se olviden de sus reviews porfiiis se los agradezco! Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

El día era hermoso con un sol resplandeciente vemos caminando a una joven de cabello corto peliazul muy pensativa viendo los arboles y todo lo que había a su paso

E _stoy muy confundida, Ranma es mi hermano este sentimiento que esta queriendo nacer no puede ser en que momento comenzó todo esto? sera que el tiempo que estuvo de viaje lo extrañe tanto que me confundí por eso... Pero esto tiene que acabar antes de que en verdad pase algo y creo saber como pero aun tengo que pensarlo_ \- era el pensamiento de esta joven confundida

Y no muy lejos saltando y escondiéndose vemos al joven de la trenza persiguiendo y cuidando a su hermana

Que estará pensando debería de pedirle disculpas? no de que por ser un idiota o hacer como que no ha pasado nada creo que eso es lo mas correcto y lo que se hacer mejor porque esto debe de ser tan difícil- seguía en su pensamiento pero sin apartar la vista de la peliazul hasta que se animo a hablarle saltando al frente de ella

Hola Akane- fue lo único que se le ocurrió

Ranma que haces aquí?- ganándole los nervios

Andaba caminando por aquí y te alcance a ver y vine a saludar- poniendo sus brazos sobre la cabeza y girando su cabeza no dándole importancia

A ya veo bueno nos vemos en la casa- quería irse lo que menos tenia ganas era de estar a su lado

Espera Akane- agarrándola del brazo _piensa rápido_ era lo que pensaba- Quieres ir al cine y a comer helado?- genial no tuviste mejor idea Ranma NO BAKA!, era el pensamiento del pelinegro que temblaba por el rechazo

Mmmm no lo se Ranma yo..- no pudo terminar

Tu eliges la peli y puedes comer un helado de dos sabores lo que quieras- trataba de convencerla

Uuff bueno esta bien Ranma me convenciste- pero porque me invitas?- pregunto curiosa

No puedo invitar a mi hermana a pasar la tarde?- riendo nervioso- solo quiero compartir contigo

Esta bien entonces vamos- sonrió con su dulce sonrisa olvidando todo lo ocurrido y queriendo pasarla bien

Caminaron llegando al centro comercial Akane encantada viendo cada local llevándolo del brazo al pobre Ranma asustado corriendo de aquí para allá

No te sacan mucho eh?- pregunto burlón Ranma

Hace tanto que no salgo, a Ranko no la dejan salir mucho y mis hermanas siempre están ocupadas- le respondía

Ahora entiendo tu actitud como si nunca hayas visto ropa- riéndose de ver lo desesperada que estaba viendo todo a su alrededor

Mira ahí esta el cine vamos!- cogiéndolo de la mano corriendo

Que película quieres ver?- pregunto viendo la cartelera

Esa recién se estrena y me dijeron que es buena- señalando

Pero es de terror, no se supone que te da miedo?- pregunto mirándola de reojo

No ya estoy grande- sacando le la lengua- Vamos hacer fila antes que se agoten las entradas

Bueno si insistes, pero después no vas a quejarte- pagando las entradas y entrando

Ya veras esta película no dará nada de miedo- sonreía muy segura la pequeña

Casi 2 horas después...

Ya Akane suéltame, ya salimos del cine- decía Ranma con Akane bien agarrada de su cuello y brazo

No dejes que me coma por favor- decía sin alzar la mirada

Al principio ver Akane asustada fue chistoso y hasta agradable tenerla tan cerca, pero cuando me comenzó a gritar en el oído, taparme los ojos y hacerme esconder abajo del asiento porque creia que la iba a comer el monstruo todo lo chistoso se fue y comenzó a enojarme, ahora no se como hacer para que me suelte- pensaba el pelinegro

Te lo dije que te ibas a asustar- sonriendo- ven vamos Akane a comer helado- cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola a la heladería del mismo lugar

Oh mira que linda pareja, Si se los ve tan lindos, Mira hasta sonrojados van, Estoy segura que llegaran al matrimonio- esos y muchos mas comentarios era de los que los veían caminando a esta parejita

Vamos Akane apresúrate, no les hagas caso- era Ranma muy sonrojado caminando mas rápido junto a su acompañante

Si ya voy- fue lo único que pudo decir la sonrojada Akane

* * *

Que rico esta, me encanta el helado de chocolate- saboreando

A mi me encanta el de frutilla con vainilla- comía Ranma

Apuesto a que no puedes comerlo de un solo bocado- mirándolo con suspicacia

Ja! puedo hacerlo que quieres perder?- mirándola directo

No se dilo tu que quieres perder?- mirándolo con burla

Otro helado?- dijo Ranma

Ok vamos hazlo- sin quitarle la mirada

Comiendo así de un solo bocado el helado pero claro olvidándose que mucho helado hacia congelar la cabeza

Aaaah mi cabeza- dándose golpes en la mesa- Esto es tu culpa Akane

Jajaja eres idiota eso te iba a pasar- riéndose fuerte- bueno te traeré el helado ya me reí demasiado- burlándose y levantándose para ir a comprar

Ya pasado el dolor Ranma la observo de lejos _Ha sido un lindo día a tu lado-_ pensó y sonrió queriendo que todos los días sean así

Camino a casa de los Saotome...

Gracias por todo Ranma me la pase muy bien- sonreía feliz la pequeña

Mas que cuando saliste con el cerdo?- pregunto

Que tienes en contra de Rioga? con el también me la pase bien- decía Akane

Solo preguntaba, ademas yo soy mas divertido que el verdad que pasaste mejor conmigo?- haciendo puchero

Jaja si Ranma me la pase mucho mejor contigo- riendo de ver como era su hermano- Te están dando celos de hermano? Andas muy posesivo últimamente

Son ideas tuyas te cuido como lo hago con mis otras hermanas- tratando de excusarse diciendo lo primero que pensó

Eso es mentira a mis hermanas no les dices nada cuando salen- inflando los cachetes- sera que a mi me quieres mas?- viéndolo divertida

Eres la menos tengo que cuidarte mas- decía el pelinegro nervioso

Entonces no me quieres?- decía burlona

Ranma se puso serio y viéndola a los ojos acercándose le dijo- Te quiero mas de lo que te puedas imaginar- con toda la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos, esos ojos que la tenían hipnotizada a Akane

Y sacudiendo el cabello peliazul con su mano Ranma comenzó a correr gritando- Vamos a ver que lenta eres- corriendo lo mas rápido que podía sacando la lengua para molestarla

Oye eres tramposo igual te alcanzare- corriendo atrás de el

 _No quiero que las cosas sean forzadas, quiero seguir jugando y riendo como niños pequeños a tu lado quiero mostrarte poco a poco lo feliz que te puedo hacer y que la verdad por si sola salga a la luz para ya no tener que guardar este sentimiento solo espero poder aguantarme este sentimiento un poco mas_ \- pensaba el pelinegro sonriendo sabiendo que iba a ser muy duro pero que todo va a estar bien

 **Continuara...**

 **Holaap como están todos? Bueno este pequeño capitulo me lo imagine y quise escribirlo enseguida es el capitulo 11 la verdad no pensé hacer un fic tan largo a lo mucho 8 capítulos pero la historia se ha ido desarrollando por si sola :) gracias por sus reviews y sigan escribiendo me encanta leer cada uno de sus comentarios... Un abrazo y hasta la próxima!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

Estas segura de esto?- preguntaba el joven ojioliva

Si lo estoy, Rioga lo he pensado muy bien no es necesario de que preguntes- decía la peliazul nerviosa

No sabes que alegría me da Akane te prometo que voy a ser el mejor novio- apretando sus manos y viéndola a los ojos con suma dulzura

Lo se Rioga no pude encontrar a mejor novio que tu- sonrió pero no era la misma sonrisa iluminada de siempre era mas por puro formalismo Vamos a festejar este gran logro, que quieres ir al cine, al parque, a tomar un helado...- así enumerando algunas cosas el emocionado chico

Un helado esta bien- no tenia muchas ganas de algo pero para que no se sienta mal lo iba aceptar Ok vamos- cogiendo de la mano y caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

En otro lado no muy lejos... Ya te dije Shampoo no tengo tiempo para una cita- iba caminando un muy enojado joven de trenza

Vamos al cine solo te lo pido por una ves nada mas- suplicando la pelimorada con ojos de cachorro

Esta bien, pero solo vamos por un helado y como amigos solamente- poniendo de condición el joven-ni loco voy con ella al cine- pensó el pelinegro

Como tu digas Ranma, vamos tengo ganas de ese helado- agarro del brazo a su acompañante y salieron corriendo

 **En la heladería...**

Estos helados son demasiados deliciosos- comentaba Akane

Si, que bueno que te gusten- saboreando su helado- Akane porque te decidiste a darme una oportunidad?- eso lo tenia inquieto- estoy feliz que así sea pero quisiera saberlo

Bueno la verdad es que...- trataba de sonar segura pero fue un alivio o no tanto que la hayan interrumpido

Vaya que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí- viéndolos directamente con un rostro sin expresión alguna

Que fue Ranma que haces aquí?- pregunto tranquilo Rioga escuchando un grito un poco lejos

Mi amor no te adelantes recuerda que vamos juntos- llegando al encuentro Shampoo agarrando del brazo a Ranma

Ya veo no vienes solo- comento Akane

Y veo que tu estas muy bien acompañada- viéndola directo

Yo veo que estas muy cariñoso con tu acompañante- moviendo su helado sin verlo

Yo veo que estas muy feliz - cruzando los brazos y virando la cara

Yo veo...- pero como siempre alguien la interrumpe

Ya cállense que me tienen mareado moviendo la cabeza a cada rato para verlos- dijo Rioga- y si estamos muy felices porque...- pero fue tapada la boca por una mano

Porque estamos comiendo nuestro helado favorito hace mucho que no venimos para acá- sonrió nerviosa la peliazul quitando la mano del rostro de Rioga y diciéndole al oído- No le digamos nada aun- Rioga sin entender pero aceptando en silencio lo pedido

Ranma dudando lo dicho por Akane- Les importa si nos sentamos con ustedes? El local esta muy lleno- sentándose sin esperar a la respuesta

Pero Ranma ahí hay muchas mesas mas- señalando Shampoo- Vamos? tu vienes conmigo

Ven siéntate a lado mio, es mejor disfrutar con mas amigos verdad?- pregunto fingiendo sonreír y ser amistoso

No se preocupen nosotros ya nos íbamos- tratando de pararse Akane de la mesa

No Akane pero si recién llegamos- sonriendo y jalándola del brazo para que se vuelva a sentar- Y dime Rioga que tal el entrenamiento?

Ps la verdad no he practicado mucho- reflexionando y pensando- Tal ves le he puesto prioridad a otras cosas- mirándola a Akane significativamente

Entonces ha de ser que ya no estas en la misma condición- pensando que decir el pelinegro- seguro y yo estoy en mejor forma- cruzando sus brazos hacia atras de su cabeza, sin darle importancia y no pasando desapercibida esa mirada

Eso es lo que crees? cuando quieras te doy tu merecido- obteniendo así el enojo de Rioga que tanto quería Ranma

Jaja no me hagas reir si se nota que estas hecho un debilucho- riendo a carcajadas

RANMAAA VEN PARA DEMOSTRARTE QUIEN ES EL DEBILUCHO!- grito Rioga levantando con fuerza la mesa, saltando y saliendo de la heladería un feliz y sonriente Ranma

ESTA ME LA PAGARAS!- gritaba Rioga tratando de alcanzarlo quedando solamente Shampoo y Akane en la mesa perdidas de lo que había pasado

Señoritas aquí esta la cuenta - hablo el mesero llevándoles con el un papel y viendo los ojos desorbitados de las señoritas- Hay algún problema?

No, solo sorprendida- _Esta me la pagaras Ranma_ pensó Akane-es necesario pagar por los gastos? digo nosotras no fuimos las que ocasionamos todo

Disculpe pero son ordenes del jefe- dijo apenado el joven mesero

Shampoo tu tienes ...?- se quedo callada en el asiento en el que estaba la pelimorada solo había quedado una nube de polvo

Uff estoy sola en esto- creciéndole una vena en la frente, sacando su billetera y sus ahorros de todo el año

 **No muy lejos de la heladería...**

RANMAA VEN ACÁ A ENFRENTARME COMO HOMBRE- era el chico de la pañoleta mirando para todos lados

Mejor dejo al cerdo que se pierda y me voy a alcanzar Akane- Ranma escondido detrás de un basurero fue dando pasos muy lentos hasta correr

TE ALCANZARE RANMA- grito Rioga pero corriendo en dirección contraria a Ranma

Estos dejándome sola y teniendo que pagar todo, ahora si he quedado en la miseria- bajando la cabeza la peliazul

Hey Akane espérame vamos a casa juntos - era Ranma que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella saludando

RANMA NO BAKA! - sacando su enorme mazo no dándole tiempo a Ranma de reaccionar siendo golpeado en la cabeza

Que es lo que te pasa Akane? me dolió- quejándose y sobando su cabeza el chico de la trenza

Pues te lo mereces por tu culpa tuve que pagar todos los gastos en la heladería y he quedado sin nada de dinero- iba una muy enojada ojimiel

Eso te pasa por andar con ese cerdo- cruzándose de brazos caminando junto Akane

Y que tiene que ver eso? solo fuimos por helado- dijo excusándose nerviosa

No se porque no te creo, pero de algo si estoy seguro no quiero verte cerca de el- hablo muy serio el pelinegro

De que hablas tu no eres nadie para venir y prohibirme algo- enfrentándolo parando su caminata

Soy tu hermano mayor y me da la gana de que no estés a su lado- mir andola directo- no lo veas, no lo toques, no salgas, no hables, no quiero ni que respires cerca de el entiendes?

Estas loco? tu no puedes venir y solo darme ordenes no eres nadie, voy hacer lo que a mi me de la gana- enojada acercándose para según ella intimidarlo e hincando el pecho con el dedo- quiero que te quede claro hermanito lo de Rioga conmigo solo yo puedo intervenir nadie mas mucho menos tu

Yo puedo y quiero- agarrando el brazo de ella y jalándola quedando en un abrazo donde el se le acerco a su oído diciéndole muy despacio- Porque sino tendré que tomar medidas por mi mismo y créeme vas a preferir alejarte- soltándola un poco brusco

No lo haré- fue lo único que pudo decir la pequeña Akane en su nerviosismo y sonrojo pero algo vino a su cabeza- Estas celoso?

Tómalo como quieras ya me voy quedas advertida- dijo sonrojado mirando para otro lado que no fuera ella y corriendo dirección a su casa

 _Que es esta sensación tan confortable?_ \- pensó Akane tocando su corazón y sonriendo feliz dijo- Ranma Saotome celoso aunque sean solo celos de hermano- cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca y respirando hondo- Bueno ya es tarde es hora de ir a casa- caminando por el mismo camino que Ranma salio corriendo

* * *

 **Lo siento de verdad muchísimo entre ya a clases y he estado a full pero siempre tengo presente la historia para continuarla se que algunos han de estar enojados conmigo les pido millón disculpas pero no se preocupes en serio seguiré con la historia hasta terminarla... Nos vemos la próxima besos y gracias por su apoyo :)**


End file.
